degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi 4lifeUS/Degrassi To The Future
'Degrassi To The Future (Time After Time)' Drew Torres: '''Drew is a not so bright 21 year old 3rd year High School senior at Degrassi Community School. Hellbent on finally graduating, his little cousin Kevin, who is also a genius has devised a plan to get Drew the answers to the final exam that he has for so long failed to pass. This exam was written by former Degrassi Principal Daniel Raditch. '''Kevin Murphy: '''Kevin is Drew's brilliant little cousin who is now a 10th grader at Degrassi and is trying to figure out a way to finally help his cousin graduate High School. '''Daniel Raditch: Daniel Raditch is the former Principal and at Degrassi, and while he was Vice Principal at Degrassi High, he wrote a next to impossible English exam which has been the ire of Drew Torres existence, and has led to him repeating the 12th grade 3 times. Joey Jeremiah: Joey is a student at Degrassi High in the 80's and 90's, much like Drew he is a ladies man and a bit of a slacker. They will likely become fast friends. Archie Simpson: Archie is the current Principal of Degrassi, but we will see him in 2 different phases. One as the current Principal, and the other as a student at Degrassi High. Episode 1 (You Are Not Alone) (Scene opens in the Degrassi Scinece lab, where Drew, Archie and Kevin are standing discussing Drew maybe not passing 12 grade once again) Archie: Drew, you do realize thar legally I can't have you here next year. Past 21 years of age you have to get a GED. After taking the Raditch exam 3 times, I do not understand how you are still here. This is your last chance. Drew: Mr. Simpson, I know I am trying though. Last year I got a 45, that was my best ever. Archie: 45 out of 100 is not good Drew, actually by defenition I should have had you declared brain dead. You gotta get this this time. You need at least a 60 to pass. Kevin: Mr. Simpson I am going to help him, I promise. My cousin is just not applying himself. Archie: Kevin, is amazes me how you and Adam are releated to this kid. It is like night and day. Kevin: Well, we are not biological relatives, but that is besides the point. Drew is not dumb. He is just special. Drew: Thanks little cousin...heck, I used to help Kevin with his homework when he was the kid. Wait, I have been called special before. that isn't a compliment. Kevin: See he caught on to that subtle sarcasm, he isn't that bad off...by the way Drew that was kindergarten, and I almost had to repeat it because you taught me the ABC's out of order...not helping you case. Just be quiet and look pretty. Drew: That I can do. Archie: Guys I need to get home, my step daughter is going through a divorce...just figure out a way to pass Drew. Last chance. (Archie leaves the room) Drew: I am screwed little cousin. I am all bad at English and stuff. Kevin: Um...seriously? Anyway, we will figure out a way to get you the answer key. Drew: How I am told the answer key is locked away in a secret location and the few people who have tried to get it were expelled on the spot. Kevin: They have taken very good precuations in keeping it hidden in this day and age, that is true. But I think I can figure out a way around it. Drew: What do you have? Some sort of magic machine or something? Kevin: Well not exactly...come over here. (Kevin walks to a closet door that is closed) Kevin: I have been working on something for a few months, and I think it is time I put it to use. Drew: Should I be scared? Kevin: Well seeing as how you get scared during episodes of Law & Order, I think that is unavoidable. Look, this is the only way to get you out of this school. You don't even know how to spell GED, so that is not an option. (Kevin opens the door revealing a large machine) Kevin: This is your ticket out of this school Drew. Drew: A giant refrigerator? Kevin: No numb nuts. This is the worlds first functional time machine. I finished it last week, and have already traveled all throughout time. I saw the moment you were born. By the way, circulation WAS cut off to your brain...we finally have an explanation. Drew: Very funny...seriously? (Kevin nods his head) Drew: Oh...anyway you mean a time machine, Like in Back To The Future? Kevin: No, this is not a poorly made 80's movie. This is real, and you are going to get your diploma thanks to it. Drew: How is this going to help.? Kevin: Raditch wrote the Raditch final on January 9, 1991. It says so on the fine print of the exam. Drew: And that means what? Kevin: We go back to that day, and we swipe the answer key. Drew: Oh, now I see where you are going with this? Kevin: Do you really? Drew: No, but I didn't want to look dumb. (Kevin steps into the machine) Kevin: Drew just get in. I will explain it again on the way. Drew: Is it dark in there? (Kevin grabs drew by the shirt and closes the door) Kevin: Away we go...this is going to be a bumpy ride cousin. Drew: I want my Mommy!!! (Drew and Kevin fall out of the sky and arrive in 1991) Drew: Are we dead? Kevin: No, but by the looks of everybody walking around, fashion was on life support during this time period. Drew: Do you even know what Daniel Radcliffe looks like? Kevin: His name is Daniel Raditch and I have no idea, but I am sure we can find somebody of equal intellect to you who we can trick into getting us into his office. (A student named Joey Jeremiah wearing a fadora walks up to Drew and Kevin) Joey: Yo, those clothes you guys got on are fresh. Where do you get them. Drew: From 2015. Joey: You say what dude? Kevin: Oh, it's this trendy store in west Toronto. Joey: Oh, that's cool...you guys new here? Drew: I guess you could say that...this must have been before the school burned down. Joey: What school burned down? What are you talking about? Kevin: Oh, our old school burned down, that is why we are here now. He is a little traumatized Joey: Oh wow, that's wicked. Well I hope nothing like that ever happens here. Drew: Yeah...me too. (Drew winks at Joey) Joey: You got someting in your eye dude? Kevin: Hey Joey, what do you think about this Mr. Raditch guy who is Vice Principal here? Joey: He is a real L seven. A total square. Why do you ask? Drew: Yeah I have no idea what you just said... Kevin: Ignore my cousin, he is also a little brain damaged from the fire. Anyway Joey, can you take us to his office? We need to meet him to find out where are classes are. Joey: Oh, I can show you to your classes. Kevin: Thanks but we would love to meet him for ourselves. Joey: Trust me, it isn't worth it. He is a total loser. Just let me show you around. You can come hang with me and my bud Snake. We got band practice for our band Zit Remedy in a few minutes. (Kevin pulls Drew to the side) Kevin: Let's just go with him, we don't want to give away what we are doing? Drew: Ok, but I don't know about hanging out with anybody named Snake. Sounds like a grade A douchebag. Kevin: I know right? (Kevin and Drew walk over to Joey) Kevin: Zit Remdy huh, sounds like a pretty sweet band. We would love to hang with you and um...Snake. Joey: Sweet, let's get out of here then. (Drew, Kevin and Joey leave as episode 1 ends) Category:Blog posts